toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Chip 'n Dale's MiniGolf
Chip 'n Dale's MiniGolf is a subarea located in Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres. Toons can play minigolf by riding on the golf karts to enter the golf courses. Bossbot Headquarters is accessible from here. Golf courses There are three difficulty levels to play on: easy, represented as the green karts, titled "Walk in the Par"; medium, represented as the yellow karts, titled "Hole Some Fun"; and hard, represented as the red karts, titled "The Hole Kit and Caboodle". The easy courses have three holes and usually contains little to no obstacles. Medium courses have six holes and introduces obstacles. Hard courses have nine holes and contains several types of obstacles. Obstacles Most courses have obstacles to hinder the goal towards the hole. Easy courses generally do not have obstacles, whereas hard courses contain several obstacles. *Hill: small lumps in the middle of the course that may require the golf ball to be hit over *Block: objects that block the way to the hole *Moving block: small blocks that move around *Windmill: simply a decoration but can be entered to allow one to have easy access to the hole *Ramp: regular inclined plane Gameplay The first step to playing golf is to position the toon in the three available spots: left, middle, or right. The player can position the toon using the "Left" and "Right" arrow keys on the keyboard and press the "Ctrl" (control) key to place the toon at the spot. At this phase, the player has 20 seconds before the toon is automatically positioned at the current spot. Once positioned, the player can further position the toon's direction at the desired spot to aim the golf ball towards the hole. The player can press the "Left" and "Right" arrow keys to aim; pressing the "Up" arrow key allows the toon to automatically position themselves pointing to the hole. The toon can then decide to swing by pressing and holding the "Ctrl" key. A power meter appears to determine the power of the swing and distance of where the golf ball will travel. The player has 60 seconds to react during this phase. Golfing terms *Par: the number of shots given to reach the hole *Birdie: pocket with one shot less than the Par of the hole *Eagle: pocket with two under Par *Hole-in-One: only one shot into the hole *Bogey: pocket with one shot above Par *Double Bogey: pocket with two shots above Par *Triple Bogey: pocket with three shots above Par *+3: did not complete the course Trophies ]] Earning 10 trophies will reward one laff boost trophy, giving one laff boost to the toon. A total of three laff boosts can be earned by collecting all thirty trophies. Records Records can be recorded based upon the courses. There are three main records, which are the Easy-Medium-Hard courses. *'Walk in the Par' - Easy Courses; lowest number of shots: 3 *'Hole Some Fun' - Medium Courses; lowest number of shots: 6 *'The Whole Kit and Caboodle' - Hard Courses; lowest number of shots: 9 Each course has their own records as well. Trivia *It is the second subarea in Toontown, the first being Goofy Speedway. *It is the only toon area in Toontown that is directly linked to a Cog Headquarters, in which it is the Bossbot Headquarters. *Only toons with a full membership could play mini-golf. In other languages Gallery Chip 'n' Dale's Golf.png|Tunnel to Chip n' Dale's MiniGolf Chip and Dales Golf.png|A few toons about to go Golfing Bossbot HQ Location.PNG|Bossbot Headquarters in Chip n' Dale's MiniGolf Playground References Category:Neighborhoods Category:Activities Category:Golfing Category:Acorn Acres